Young Old and Strange
by Klonoa
Summary: Harry was forced to drink a potion which Neville made which had some odd effects though Harry doesn't mind. HP? Mainly HPDM.


**Young Old and Strange**

Chapter One - The Potion

It was a bright sunny day in the dungeons… wait that's not right. More like it was dark, gloomy and wet down there. Anyway the fifth years were there making potions with Snape stalking around and breathing down almost everyone's necks.

"Now that everyone has finished sabotaging their potions I will pick who should be tested," Snape barked then began thinking of whom though already having someone in mind.

"Potter! You will be drinking Longbottom's concoction!"

The gryffindor's gasped while the slytherin's snickered. Harry glared at everyone and took the potion from the nervous Neville and quickly downed it. Everyone waited but nothing seemed to happen and Snape raised an eyebrow.

"It appears Longbottom has messed up again," he sneered.

Harry continued to glare at the man who glared right back. No one was brave enough to interrupt them except Hermione who cleared her throat. "Excuse me."

They both turned their glares upon her making her a squeak a little. "Um, class has ended now professor."

Snape stared at her then looked at the time. "Well then everyone get out of my classroom!"

Everyone quickly filed out with Harry seeming to twitch as he walked out. As the walked down the hall to the great hall his two friends quickly were at his side. "Harry, are you okay?" Ron said in concern since he knew how Neville's potions were like.

Hermione nodded, "I don't want to insult anything about Neville's potion making but you know his history."

"I'm fine you guys. I didn't feel anything except it tasted awful," Harry said.

"Are you sure you shouldn't go to Madame Pomfrey?" Hermione asked still concerned.

Harry waved it off, "I've been in there enough times. Let's just have lunch." Ron followed happily while Hermione stood there and frowned. Something wasn't right…

As they ate in the great hall everyone all looked at Harry in worry. Harry tried to ignore them and was surprised when Neville came to apologize to him which Harry forced a smile and said it was okay.

The slytherins were of course smiling, hoping Harry would drop dead soon. Harry continued eating while ignoring everyone until Hedwig flew in and almost landed in his food… or probably just trying to grab some.

Harry took the letter off and began to read it and let Hedwig pick at his food. His eyes widen and he burned the letter before anyone can see.

"Harry?" both his friends asked in concern and fear the Harry burned the letter without a wand.

"How did Snuffles find out about the potion so quickly?" Harry had a thoughtful look and stared at Hedwig strangely as she tried to look innocent.

His two friends shrugged while everyone looked at them in confusion. Who was Snuffles?

They were in transfigurations class now learning to turn an animal into another animal. Everyone was practicing while McGonagall wandered around the class helping the students. Harry looked at his lizard and pointed his want without a thought or word or even effort it surprisingly quickly turned into a cut white kitten.

"Amazing Mr. Potter and on your first try too, fifty points," McGonagall smiled at the perfect casting but when she turned she frowned realizing she didn't hear Harry say the spell.

Harry thanked her while looking confused. How did do that so easily and wordlessly? He wasn't even trying for goodness sakes!

"Harry," Hermione hissed, "How did you do that so quickly?"

"I-I don't know," Harry frowned while unconsciously cuddling the kitten. In fact the letter he burned he didn't use a wand… maybe the potion did do something.

Same thing happened in Charms as well. Flitwick praised him in his extremely strong shield charm. Harry was still confounded about his display of power. He kept petting the kitten as well which he snuck into his robes.

That was when Harry felt soreness all over his entire body. Hermione and Ron saw his winch and looked at each other in worry.

After class and supper everyone was in their common rooms. Harry was working on a potion's essay and surprisingly it was already three feet long. Hermione saw him twitch again, "Harry, please go see Madame Pomfrey. You're obviously in pain."

Everyone turned looking worried. "Oh no! I've got Harry dying!" Neville sobbed and Seamus and Dean tried to comfort him. Harry stared at them oddly then stood up winching.

"I'm fine everyone. Don't worry I'm not dying and I don't need to see Poppy."

Hermione raised an eyebrow, "Poppy?"

Harry shrugged, "I've been in there enough times now that we call each other by our first names."

"Harry…"

"No." He then left the room in favour for his dorm with the kitten from transfiguration following him. Yes, he should change it and give it back but… it was so adorable. Kind of reminded him of someone…

He finished all his homework in record time and actually began looking them over. "Mew." He finally named the kitten Whisper and transfigured things he didn't need into a bowl or cat toys.

Ron came in and watched Harry pass a ball to the kitten. "Harry is that the same cat from transfiguration?"

"Maybe, and he's so cute," Harry cuddled it.

Ron's eyes widened, "Hermione's right, you should go see Madame Pomfrey. You're also not right in the head."

Harry stares at him blankly, "I'm going to go change for bed." He left with his things and Ron was alone with the cat.

"Mew."

"I guess you are cute."

"Mew."

It was bed time and everyone was already fast asleep except Harry who was tossing in bed. Maybe he should have gone to Poppy, especially now that he had hard time breathing. It felt like something was in his body and pushing out everywhere. His body felt like it was stretching and he tried to hold in a scream of pain. He actually felt and heard his clothes slowly ripping. He couldn't take it anymore and let out a scream, not even realizing his voice getting deeper as well.

"Harry!" He heard Ron yell.

The last thing he heard was Neville, "I really did kill him!" Then darkness descended him.


End file.
